Tears For Friend
by ChapChappyChan
Summary: Rukia dan Ichigo... Persahabatan mereka begitu indah. Hingga suatu saat Rukia harus memilih antara tiga pilihan hidupnya. Menjadi seorang Super Star adalah pilihannya. " arigatou " Ichigo Kurosaki... REPOST


**TEARS FOR FRIEND**

ルキア クロサキ

* * *

Disclaimer **Bleach** © **Rukia's father**

**Tears For Friend** © **ChapChappyChan**

Pairing : **Ichigo x Rukia**

Rate:** T **

Genre : **Friendship, hurt, angst, acak-acakan, au ah gelap. **

Warning : **no flame- OOC-Typo(s)-SongFic- Saya mencoba untuk dapat mengimprovisasikan lagu Tokyo-Yui. Karna saya(dan Yui fans) terharu mendengarkan lagu yang satu ini... Selama membaca fic ini dimohon di tempat yang tenang dan rasakan sensasinya.**

Note : **nih fic, saya repost.. karena banyak banget typo nya. Soalnya saya ngetiknya lewat hp yang nggak canggih. Yah, itung-itung nostalgia dengan karya saya pas SMP. Hahay..**

**Special thanks buat yang udah review fic ini sebelumnya**

**Nakamura Chiaki**

Wah, trimakasih. Bagus deh kalo bisa terhayati. Temen-temen juga udah ada yang pada nangis bacanya..hehe.

Wah, salam sayang kembali ya. Arigatou reviewnya :*

**Voidy**

Wah, arigatou masukannya ya... sangat membangun. Yap! Saya akan berusaha lagi. Arigatou reviewnya :*

**hitsu join ana**

haha...woke lah! Padune...

yo wis, matur tingkyu ripiu ne ya..:*

**hendrik****widyawati**

itu sengaja saya buat jadi misteri..kaya di film BadBoy, yang main Kim Nam Gil. Dianya mati, tapi ada yang kirim surat atas nama dia. Sedangkan dia sebatang kara. Hoho

gapapa kok, berarti saya sukses dong hehe. Temen-temen juga ada yang nangis pas bacanya. Arigatou reviewnya ya...:*

**Enjoy it. Hope you like!**

* * *

Gitar yang kubawa, kini ku genggam erat. Kupandangi sejenak dan memetik-metiknya pelan."Lagu ini aku nyanyikan untuk sahabatku." Dan akhirnya aku menangis.

:

:

:

"Hey! Ichigo-sama! Cepat dong! Nanti kita telat!" teriakku. Aku adalah Rukia Kuchiki. Gadis pedesaan biasa yang tak begitu dipandang. Tapi ada seseorang yang menganggapku sangat berarti. Yaitu..

"Ichigo-sama katamu? Ini juga sudah cepat Cebol-sama!" Ichigo Kurosaki. Sahabatku.

:

:

:

Pagi ini aku dan dia berangkat sekolah dengan sepedanya seperti biasa,ah tidak juga. Biasanya kami tidak telat seperti sekarang. Dan sebentar lagi kami sampai di sekolah. SMA Karakura.

Sebelumnya, aku tidak punya sahabat. Karena memang semua temanku tidak bisa menerimaku apa adanya serta bermuka dua terhadapku. Tapi sejak dia, Ichigo, pindah kemari aku pun jadi punya sahabat. Dia adalah anak seorang dokter yang lumayan kaya. Tapi aku juga bertanya-tanya mengapa ia mau bersahabat denganku? Pernah suatu hari aku tak sengaja melukainya dengan karate ku. Dan aku pernah tak sengaja pula menolongnya dengan karate ku. Tapi setelah itu,aku menganggapnya angin lalu. Mana mungkin anak sekaya dia mau akrab denganku. Paling juga bermuka dua seperti yang lain. Namun entah kenapa sejak saat itu dia selalu mendekatiku. Padahal aku selalu mengacuhkannya. Dan ku kira bukan Ichigo namanya jika dia menyerah. Tak henti-hentinya dia ingin menjadi temanku. Aku salut dengan kegigihannya yang memperjuangkan pertemanannya dengan orang tak terpandang sepertiku. Ternyata,dia berbeda. Saat aku menangis dia pun ikut menangis bersamaku. Saat aku terlilit masalah, dia rela berkorban untuk mengeluarkanku. Dan saat aku sendiri,dia memaksa untuk menemaniku. Aku sangat senang memilikinya sebagai sahabatku. Haha,walau begitu, kami sering memperlihatkan persahabatan kami dengan pertengkaran akrab.

:

:

:

Aku sudah menduga. Ujung-ujungnya,inilah yang akan terjadi. Aku dan Ichigo dihukum berdiri di lorong kelas karena akhirnya kami terlambat. Aku memandangi Ichigo yang berdiri di sampingku lalu terkikik geli.

"Heh,kenapa tertawa Cebol-sama?" aku mengerucut mendengat ejekannya 'cebol-sama'. Mentang-mentang dia tinggi saja! Namun aku menjawabnya. "Selama ini,baru kali ini aku melihat murid teladan sepertimu dihukum karena terlambat." kataku seraya kembali terkikik. "Eh? Ini juga kan karena aku ingin melihatmu menyanyi." jawabnya seraya mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Ichigo..dia selalu mengorbankan apa pun demi seorang sahabat. "Hanya melihat konser jalanan begitu saja semalam, kau sampai rela berdiri di sini." jawabku.

"Jangan lupa! Konser jalanan sa-ha-bat-ku! Garis bawahi kata terakhirnya." Ichigo menautkan alisnya. Nampaknya ia tak suka mendengar jawabanku tadi."Konser itu sangat berarti untukmu kan? Makanya sahabatmu ini juga ingin lihat.." lanjutnya. Aku hanya menunduk. Konser itu memang sangat berarti bagiku. Selain karena memang dari kecil cita-citaku menyanyi di atas panggung, namun aku juga butuh uang untuk pengobatan satu-satunya keluargaku yaitu kakakku. "Hey!" Seru Ichigo sambil menggelitik pinggangku! Aku pun mendongak.

"ICHIGO! GELI TAUK!"

"Nah, Rukia galak lah yang selama ini aku kenal. Bukan Rukia pemurung seperti tadi." ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Eh,siapa yang murung? Aku tadi cuma mengantuk karena semalam! Dan apaan tuh menggelitikku begitu? Awas kau!" kini giliranku yang mengelitikinya.

"Itu artinya kau telah mengibarkan bendera perang gelitik terhadapku ya,Cebol-sama!" Haha..kenapa malah kami saling menggelitik? Padahal kami kan sedang dihukum.

"Eh,Hey! Hentikan Ichigo!"

"Tidak bisa!"

"Ahaha..geli!"

"Sudah kubilang ka-"

"KUROSAKI! KUCHIKI!" tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara menggelegar dari dalam kelas. Aku dan Ichigo pun seketika diam dan saling berpandangan. Lalu kami tertawa lirih atas kebodohan kami. Kulihat cengiran hangatnya yang selama ini menemaniku di saat apa pun. Aku tersenyum..

:

:

:

"Kau yakin lulus SMA nanti kau ingin jadi penyanyi?" ujar Ichigo seraya mengecek gitarnya sambil sesekali mengemil potatochip yang ia bawa. Saat ini kami tengah berada di tempat latihanku menyanyi. Bukit Karakura. Kami memang sama-sama suka tempat yang sunyi, sejuk dan berpemandangan indah. Dan tempat inilah yang kami pilih untuk basecamp kami.

"Aku yakin. Aku ingin jadi super star. Di sorot oleh banyak lampu. Ditonton oleh ribuan orang dan terkenal sampai luar negeri..." kurasa mataku berbinar ketika mengatakan itu. Dan Ichigo hanya tersenyum. Tersenyum sendu kurasa.

"Di desa seperti Karakura ini mana bisa terkenal." lanjutnya sambil menutup mata,merasakan angin sore. Ta-tapi..kata-katanya itu..benar juga. Maksudnya, aku ke kota seperti Tokyo? Tapi aku tak ingin meninggalkannya! Aku menunduk memikirkan ini. Namun kemudian terbesit bayangan kakakku. Waktu aku menginjak SMP, kakakku, Hisana Kuchiki terkena penyakit kronis. Lalu aku pikir bila bisa menjadi super star, akan mendapat banyak uang agar bisa mengobati penyakit kakakku yang tak murah itu. Aku selalu melatih vokalku dan menikuti berbagai audisi menyanyi agar kelak impianku tercapai. "Jika murung terus,akan ku gelitiki kau sampai menangis lho,Cebol-sama!" gertak Ichigo mengagetkanku.

"E~h! Siapa yang murung? Aku hanya memikirkan lagu apa yang akan kita nyanyikan hari ini, Jeruk-sama!" balasku asal.

"Kalau begitu Yui-Tokyo." celetuknya.

"Ah, itu sih lagu sedih. Yang semangat 45 saja!" sanggahku.

"Baiklah. Mmm..Takacha-Movin. Bagaimana?" ujarnya lagi. Dan aku mengangguk. Dia mulai memetik gitarnya. Jemarinya sangat mahir memainkan gitar kesayangannya itu. Gitar kayu itu...nampaknya sangat berharga bagi Ichigo. Aku pinjam saja sampai tidak boleh. Tapi tak apalah. Aku menghargai itu.

:

:

:

Yah,bulan berganti bulan. Berkat Ichigo, kemampuan menyanyiku meningkat. Senang rasanya, apalagi minggu depan adalah pengumuman kelulusan. Hehe,benar. Tak terasa kami telah berhadapan dengan momok semua siswa,Ujian. Dan sekarang kami sedang berada di basecamp. Kembali berlatih. "Kau mau lanjut kemana,Cebol-sama?" katanya tiba-tiba. Aku terkesiap. Inilah yang tak ingin kupikirkan lebih jauh. Setelah kurenungkan, kata-katanya beberapa bulan lalu itu benar. Aku tidak akan bisa jadi super star jika masih di Karakura. Sehabis memikirkan itu, kukira aku harus ke Tokyo. Tapi bagaimana ini? Aku bisa saja membawa kakak ikut denganku ke Tokyo. Ichigo? Itu dia! Aku tidak mau berpisah dengannya. Sadar dari lamunanku, ku jawab pertanyaan Ichigo.

"Aku masih belum yakin. Kau sendiri?" aku balik tanya.

"Aku akan kuliah kedokteran di kota sebelah dan menjadi dokter membantu ayahku disini." terangnya.

"Disini ya...?" lirihku tak terasa. "Oh iya! Besok aku ada konser jalanan lagi loh!" kubuat wajahku seceria mungkin.

"Iya..iya..aku tidak lupa. Oh ya,aku boleh tidak menyanyi denganmu nanti?" tanya Ichigo antusias.

"Boleh saja asal suaramu tidak fals.." ujarku merehkan.

"Eh,mencela ya kau,Cebol-sama! Sini kau! Kugelitiki hingga tak bisa bicara kau!" pada akhirnya Ichigo menejarku. Sungguh persahabatan yang manis.

:

:

:

Kurasa waktu bukannya berjalan tapi berlari. Kini aku sudah bersiap di backstag konser jalananku bersama..Ichigo.

"Eh,setelah ini giliran kita! Bagaimana? Aku sudah cantik belum?" tanyaku tergesa padanya.

"Kurasa sama seperti biasa." jawabnya dibubuhi tawa. Tidak sopan!"Kalau aku? Sudah tampan belum?" lanjutnya.

"He? Tanya saja pada gadis-gadis yang menyebut diri mereka ICHIMANIA. Mereka lebih tau daripada aku." jawabku cuek.

"Haha..tidak sopan!" hey! Dia mencontek kalimatku! "Eh,sudah giliran kita!" Ichigo buru-buru menggandengku menaiki panggung. Yah,aku suka perasaan ini. Perasaan berdegup disaksikan banyak orang. Aku dan Ichigo akan berduet menyanyikan lagu berjudul GLOW. Baiklah,musik telah dimainkan dan aku mulai menyanyi. Ichigo menyautnya dengan lembut. Yah,suaranya tidak sebagus penyanyi, tapi dia tidak fals sama sekali. Dan kami menikmati lagunya. Penonton pun ikut melambai-lambaikan tangan dan memejamkan mata. Menghayati mungkin.

:

:

:

Seusai itu, aku turun dan kembali ke backstage dengan membawa banyak karangan bunga. A~h senangnya..

"Hahaha..kau ternyata punya fans juga ya?" kata Ichigo sambil menghirup aroma bunga yang kubawa. "Mareka tau saja jika kau suka Lavender." aku hanya tersenyum bangga pada Ichigo. "Oh iya,ini.." Ichigo menyerahkan sesuatu padaku.

"Eh,kapan kau mengambil foto kita? Saat menyanyi pula." heran ku melihat selembar foto pemberiannya.

"Tadi aku menyuruh temanku dari arah penonton untuk mengambil gambar kita. Disimpan ya..jangan sampai hilang." pesannya. Aku mengangguk mantab dan tersenyum lebar padanya.

:

:

:

Dua hari sebelum pengumuman kelulusan,aku berjalan-jalan dengan Ichigo. Tepatnya jalan-jalan sehabis refreshing sepuasnya di taman hiburan dekat sini. Tak sengaja,aku melihat sebuah iklan di papan jalan tentang pendaftaran audisi menyanyi bergengsi di Tokyo. Ah! Ku harap Ichigo tak melihatnya. Aku tak mau dia sedih.

:

:

:

Hari ini adalah hari pengumuman kelulusan. Tunggu..aku mencari namaku. AH! AKU LULUS! Ichigo juga! Tak sadar, aku memeluknya bahagia.

"Selamat ya,Jeruk-sama!"

"Kau juga selamat ya,Cebol-sama! Oh ya,ada sesuatu yang harus ku berikan padamu." Ichigo mengajakku menjauh dari kerumunan siswa.

"I-ini...?"

"Ikutlah Rukia..." ujar Ichigo semangat padaku. Dia..memberiku formulir pendaftaran yang dua hari lalu kulihat.

"Ichigo..a-aku.." mataku panas. Dia malah memberiku tiket menuju perpisahan kami! Aku tidak ingin meninggalkannya..tapi..aku juga ingin kakakku sembuh! Bagaimanapun,aku berterimakasih padanya. Aku menubruknya girang. Memeluknya erat dan mencengkeram bajunya sakin senang atau sedih nya aku? Air mataku terus mengalir dipelukannya. "Arigatou,Ichigo."

"Doita.." jawabnya halus. Dan siang ini juga dengan uang yang cukup, aku di temani Ichigo berangkat ke Tokyo untuk mendaftar.

:

:

:

"Tadaima Nee-chan.." aku menghambur ke pelukan kakakku.

"Okaeri, Rukia."

"Nee-chan sudah makan bento yang aku buatkan tadi kan?"

"Tentu saja sudah"

"Sudah minum obat?"

"Sudah, Rukia.."

"Oh ya! Aku mendaftar audisi di Tokyo lho! Dan besok lusa seleksi untuk maju putaran 100 besar. Jika aku berhasil menjadi penyanyi.. Aku akan membawa Nee-chan ke dokter yang bisa menyembuhkan penyakit Nee-chan!" kataku berapi-api.

"Iya,Nee-chan do'akan kau lolos, Rukia." balas Hisana Nee-chan lembut.

"Aku sayaaang banget sama Nee-chan!" aku memandang Nee-chan dengan seksama. Aku benar-benar menyayanginya. Aku tidak mau berpisah dengannya. Dan aku harus bisa menyembuhkan penyakit Nee-chan!"Hm..udah malam nih, Nee-chan sebaiknya cepat tidur." aku membantu Nee-chan berbaring, kemudian aku pun ikut berbaring di sampingnya. "Oyasuminasai"

:

:

:

Hari ini aku mentraktir Ichigo makan sepuasnya di sebuah cafe dalam rangka lolos seleksi yang ke...5! Sudah kubilang. Waktu bukannya berjalan tapi berlari. Tinggal 3 kali seleksi lagi untuk masuk final.

"Hebat kau Cebol-sama...ah tapi itu semua tak luput dari bantuanku kan.." kata Ichigo bernada gurau.

"Makanya aku mentraktirmu kan..Jeruk Mandarin-sama" jawabku. "Teruslah berjuang!" seru Ichigo dengan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kepalan tangannya. "Pasti!"

:

:

:

"Tadaima Nee-chan.." usai mentraktir Ichigo,aku memutuskan untuk langsung pulang.

"Okaeri Rukia. Bisakah kau kesini sebentar?" pinta Kakak.

:

:

:

:

TOK TOK TOK

Hujan. Pikirku.

"Iya silakan ma- Rukia? Kenapa kau basah kuyub begitu?" Pikiranku kosong. Dari tadi, hanya rumah Ichigo yang terpikir. Ichigo. Aku memeluknya erat! "Ada apa Rukia?" Aku menangis di pelukannya. "Rukia! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Jawab aku!" masih belum bisa. Aku terus menangis. Lidahku kelu untuk bercerita. Rasanya hatiku benar-benar hancur. Ichigo pun membawaku masuk lalu menenangkanku.

"Nee-chan...pergi."

"...apa maksudmu Rukia?"

"Dia pergi setelah dia mengecup lembut keningku. Dia bilang 'jaga diri baik-baik. Arigatou Rukia'" Mengapa begini? Kakakku pergi bahkan sebelum aku memenangkan audisinya! Lalu sekarang apa? Apa yang harus kuperjuangkan? APA? Jawab aku!

:

:

:

Aku dan Ichigo berdiri di depan nisan bertulis 'Hisana Kuchiki'. Ichigo dari tadi terus saja memayungiku.

"Rukia, Kakakmu pergi dengan tenang." ujar Ichigo lirih suaranya sangat serak. Aku menghembuskan nafas panjang sebelum berujar,

"Aku ikhlas." aku menatap lekat nisan itu sambil tersenyum pilu.

"Kalau begitu, pamitlah." sekilas kulirik Ichigo. Ia tersenyum seraya menepuk bahuku. Memberi semangat.

"Nee-chan. Doitashi mashite. Sayonara to oyasumi..."

:

:

:

Walau sesuatu yang harus kuperjuangkan telah tiada, tapi aku masih punya cita-cita. Aku akan memperjuangkannya terus hingga tercapai. Saat ini, doa kakak masih menyertaiku. Ichigo masih di sampingku. Tak ada alasan untuk menyerah karena semua mendukungku! Hingga sekarang..aku masuk grandfinal. Setelah ini aku akan hidup di Tokyo. Mencari uangku sendiri dan hidup sendiri. Aku sudah berterima kasih kepada paman Isshin Kurosaki yang mau mengadopsiku. Tapi tekadku sudah bulat! Hari ini aku akan berangkat ke dan meninggalkan Karakura. Hidup sebagai Kuchiki.

:

:

:

"Ichigo, arigatou." ucapku sendu. Aku bertahan untuk tidak menangis.

"Bukan! Yang benar. Arigatou, Rukia.." ujarnya. Sekarang ini dia tengah mengantarku sampai stasiun kereta.

"Hey,untuk apa? Selama ini justru aku yang selalu merepotkanmu." jawabku.

"Untuk persahabatan kita.."

"Hee..kau mengucapkannya seolah-olah persahabatan kita tandas sampai disini. Walau jauh,kita ini masih terikat! Selama langit kita masih terhubung,kita tetap akan jadi sahabat! Lagi pula aku akan berkunjung kemari. Bagaimana kalau setiap tanggal 15 juli, di bukit Karakura?"

"Haha..boleh juga. Oh ya aku ada sesuatu untukmu." Apa itu? Eh! Itu kan gitar kesayangannya! "Ini untukmu.."

"Untukku? Kau serius?" aku tak percaya dia memberikannya padaku.

"Tentu saja Nona Cebol! Eh,keretanya sudah datang. Cepat naik!" dia membantuku menaiki kereta dengan tergesa.

"ARIGATOU MIKAN-SAMA!" teriakku sebelum kereta bergerak. Hari ini. Hari dimulainya hidup baruku. Aku akan berjuang mulai sekarang. Kini aku tau apa yang harus ku perjuangkan sekarang. Yaitu hidupku.. Aku duduk di dekat jendela. Ku pandangi pemandangan Karakura. Semuanya aku tinggalkan.. Hanya gitar tua darinyalah yang aku bawa. "Arigatou Ichigo.." bisikku. Dan suara gesekan rel meredam isakanku.

:

:

:

[ Dearest : Mikan-sama Tokyo 15 juli 20xx

Karakura

Haloo. Apa kabar? Kuharap sehat selalu dan tambah waras. Ano..mm,aku sangat minta maaf karena tak bisa pulang hari ini. Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Aku sangat minta maaf. Aku tak pulang pun bukan tanpa alasan. Hari ini bertepatan dengan seleksi final nya. Jadi aku tak bisa pulang. Tolong maafkan aku. Aku tunggu balasanmu. Loved : Rukia-sama XD]

:

:

:

Acara telah usai. Aku tak kuasa membendung tangisku. Di atas panggung itu aku menangis tersedu-sedu. Orihime Inoue,peserta yang mendapat juara 2 itu memelukku. Menenangkanku.

"Ke-kenapa ini! A-akku kan te-lah ber-juang! A-aku ti-dak percaya ini!" Isakku pada Orihime.

"Sudahlah Rukia-chan. Jangan menangis ya.. Tidak baik dilihat orang." Aku sungguh tak percaya pada apa yang ku alami. Tiba-tiba saja ada yang menepuk bahuku dengan keras. Aku menoleh.

"Aku Kaien Shiba. Produser yang telah dijanjikan tadi lho. Ah,kau ini juara pertama mengapa menangis seperti orang yang kalah saja." ujar pria berjas itu. Eh? Masa aku menangis sampai segitunya?"Sudahlah, sekarang ikut aku. Kita bisa mulai rekaman hari ini." Ya benar! Akulah juara pertamanya, dan aku sudah bisa rekaman sekarang. Ini berkat Hisana Nee-chan dan...Ichigo.

:

:

:

[Dearest: Cebol-sama Karakura,19 september 20xx

Tokyo

Halo. Ya,aku makin waras setelah masuk kedokteran. Oh ya, apa kabar jua? Kuharap kau tambah tinggi. Ah! Maaf,aku baru membalasmu. Tugasku banyak jadi tak banyak waktu senggang. Hm..aku salut denganmu. Kemarin aku melihatmu di tv. Kau membuatku terkenal dengan menyebut namaku kemarin XD. Dan cepatlah pulang. Aku menunggumu. Loved: Dr. Ichigo :p]

Aku tak akan lupa! Tahun depan aku akan pulang.

:

:

:

Hari ini,adalah hari setelah 15 Juli aku lewatkan sebanyak 5x. Untuk kesekian banyaknya aku mengirim permohonan maaf pada banyak pula surat balasan Ichigo yang aku simpan dengan rapi. Namun sejak tahun lalu, Ichigo tak membalas ,aku yakin sekarang dia sudah menjadi dan bekerja di Karakura Hospital. Makin sibuk dia rupanya. Kurasa dia tak membalas suratku juga karena itu. Eh tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar.

[Pengirim: 08xxxx 12:15 14 july 20xx Besok pulang tidak? Aku masih menunggumu]

Eh,Ichigo ya? Tapi setauku,aku belum memberi nomor ponselku padanya. Tau darimana dia? Lagi pula nomorku kan tak banyak yang tau.

"Hey Rukia-san. Kalau tidak cepat nanti kita terlambat ke studio loh.." ujar wanita cantik,Manager ku.

"Iya..iya..Rangiku-san.." jawabku seraya menyelempangkan syal.

"Oh ya,Rangiku-san. Besok aku ada jadwal tidak?" tanya ku. Aku juga ingin pulang. Apalagi setelah mendapat SMS dari Ichigo tadi.

"Ada. Tapi cuma show kecil-kecilan kok." jawab Rangiku-san.

"Dibatalkan saja ya? Besok aku ingin keluar kota, kau tak usah ikut." pintaku.

"Ah iya,baiklah. Memangnya kau mau kemana?"

"Pulang... Mengunjungi sahabatku. Sudah 5 tahun tak bertemu.." aku tersenyum simpul.

"Kalau begitu tetap hati-hati dengan para fans dan wartawan ya.. Aku juga ada kencan dengan Gin-kun." Rangiku tertawa renyah. Sedang aku hanya mengangguk dan ikut tertawa.

[Replied : 08xxxx 12:21 14 July 20xx Tunggu aku di bukit Karakura ya! Jam 10 pagi. Aku besok pulang!]

:

:

:

Dengan membawa gitar tuanya, aku berangkat ke Karakura naik kereta. Aku sudah tak sabar untuk melihatnya. Tentunya melihat dirinya dengan jas putih ala dokter. Sekarang sudah pukul 08:56. Berarti hampir sampai. Ah, aku benar-benar tak sabar ingin melihatnya lagi! Rambut jeruknya, wajahnya, dan tubuhnya yang tinggi semampai. Aku sampai deg-degan karena sudah tak sabar. Rencananya sih aku ingin berfoto lagi dengannya, makan sepuasnya di cafe, bermain di taman hiburan dan mengikuti konser jalanan Karakura. Ah, tapi sepertinya agenda itu tak akan selesai dalam sehari deh. Untung saja sebelumnya aku meminta cuti sampai beberapa hari.

09:52  
Aku sudah sampai di bukit Karakura. Wah rumputnya panjang sekali ya? Huah..senangnya bisa pulang.. Suasana Karakura masih belum berubah. Aku menyenderkan gitar tua Ichigo di pohon sakura tak bersemi yang biasanya menjadi tempat bersandar Ichigo ketika latihan dulu. Bunga sakura.. Kak Hisana suka bunga itu. Aku tentu tak lupa dengan kakakku. Sebelum kemari aku menyempatkan diri mengunjungi Kakak. Aku senang, makamnya begitu terawat. Mungkin Ichigo sering berkunjung. Oh ya,ngomong-ngomong soal Ichigo..ini sudah pukul 10:25. Mengapa dia belum datang juga? Ah, aku tunggu sambil bermain gitar saja.

11:10  
Sudah 10 lagu aku nyanyikan. Kenapa Ichigo belum datang? Langit terlihat gelap, mungkin tak lagi hujan akan turun. Tapi aku sudah berjanji akan menemuinya di sini. Aku tidak akan pergi dari sini sebelum bertemu dengannya.

11:31  
Benar dugaanku. Hujan pun kini turun. Lumayan deras pula. Tapi aku hanya berteduh dibawah pohon sakura yang tak bersemi ini."Kapan dia datang?" lirihku seraya merapatkan jaketku.

14:46  
Hujan masih mengguyurku. Kurasa bibirku sudah kaku. Sudah hampir 5 jam aku menunggunya di sini. Hah,Rukia...ini sih masih belum seberapa dengan dia yang menunggumu selama 5 tahun. Ah mungkin pasiennya masih banyak. Aku tunggu saja.

15:58  
Masih tetap sama. Hujan. Saking dingin dan lamanya, aku duduk menekuk lutut dan memeluknya erat. Sudah 7 jam dan Ichigo masih belum datang. Aku berdiri dan melangkah maju, melihat ke jalan setapak dimana aku tadi kemari. Memastikan ada seorang laki-laki berambut orange yang juga kemari. Namun nihil. Tidak ada seorang pun.  
Aku berlari dan kembali berteduh. Ah! Namun aku tersandung dan jatuh tersungkur. Aku memejamkan mata. Kurasakan perih di lututku dan becek di sekujur tubuhku. Sepertinya aku tadi tersandung akar pohon sakura yang ada di depanku tadi. Lalu aku membuka mata. Dihadapanku, aku melihat beton putih. Kok beton? Bukannya di depanku ada pohon? Aku bangkit dan memeriksa beton yang ada dihadapanku.

Apa ini pusara? Sejak kapan ada pusara di sini? Lagi pula rumputnya tinggi,mana ada yang tau? Eh,tapi ini pusara siapa? Kuusap nisan yang sudah kotor berdebu itu. Namanya tertutup oleh beceknya tanah. Terus saja kuusap dan kubaca namanya. "Ichigo Kurosa-ki?" Ichigo Kurosaki siapa? Ichigo? Ini tidak mungkin dia kan? Bukan dia kan? Banyak orang yang namanya sama dengan dia kan? Hey! Siapa saja! Jawab aku! Aku tak percaya dan aku pun berlari.  
Tapi aku menabrak seseorang.

"Aw! Ah..Rukia Nee-san?" pekiknya.

"Kau siapa?"

"Yuzu. Yuzu Kurosaki." dia membuatku berteduh dengan payungnya.

"Adiknya Ichigo?" dan gadis remaja itu mengangguk. " Ichigo dimana, Yuzu? Pasti masih di rumah sakit ya? Pasti pasiennya banyak ya?" tanyaku brutal seraya mengguncang bahu Yuzu. Tapi Yuzu hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Kakak selalu menunggu Rukia Nee-san di sini. Bahkan sampai sejak 2 tahun lalu. Dia meminta untuk terus menunggu Rukia Nee-san." Yuzu pun tak kuat lagi. Air matanya mengalir deras dalam hujan. Tubuhku merosot. Tubuhku terasa beratus kali lipat lebih kaku tak hanya karena hujan. Lidahku benar-benar kelu dan derasnya air mata tak terkontrol lagi. Sambil berusaha merangkak kearah pusara tadi,aku terus berujar,

"Gomen I-chigo..Go-men ne..Ichi-go..Gomen..." aku sangat menyesal Ichigo. Maafkan aku. Kini aku memeluk nisan itu dengan erat. Kau menungguku di sini ya? Kau terus menungguku hingga sekarang ya? Sekarang aku sudah kembali... Apa kau bisa melihatku? Merasakan pelukanku? Mendengar permohonan maafku? Jawablah Ichigo. Walau satu kata saja. Bicaralah untukku.. "Arigatou" Aku terperanjat. Kenapa sekujur tubuhku hangat? Rasa hangat rengkuhan ini seperti... "Ichigo..." Aku menarik ujung bibir kaku ku untuk tersenyum. "Sayonara to oyasumi...Tomodachi.."

:

:

:

"Ganbattee Rukia-san! Ganbattee!" riuh ratusan orang dihadapanku. Aku hanya membawa gitar tua darinya. Dan berdiri memaku dihadapan microphone. Aku serasa tak kuat untuk menyanyi. Namun akhirnya, gitar yang kubawa,kini ku genggam erat. Kupandangi sejenak dan memetik-metiknya pelan."Lagu ini aku persembahkan untuk sahabatku." air mata menggenangi mataku. "Kurosaki...Ichigo." Aku mulai menyanyi dan akhirnya aku menangis.

Hari Ini Ku Tinggalkan Kamar Ku

Menuju Perjalanan Baru Yang Belum Menentu

Dalam Bis Menuju Stasiun Kereta

Pada Sahabat Ku Kirim Pesan

Di Stasiun Ku Coba Hubungi Seseorang

Namun Seakan Semua Berbeda

Hanya Gitar Tua Ku Saja Yang Ku Bawa

Semua Foto Ku Tinggalkan Saja

Apa Yang Dulu Ku Raih,Ku Lepaskan

Kini Mencari Yang Baru

Apakah Dapat Terulang Kembali?

Ku Selalu Sembunyikan Takutku Dalam Mimpi Ku

Saat Takutku Muncul Aku Tak Bisa Berbuat Apapun

Bersamaan Kereta Melaju Kencang Perlahan Air Mata Ku Mengalir

Kehidupan Kota Ku Berlanjut Di Luar Sana

Ku Berdoa Agar Tidak Berubah

Gitar Tua Ku Pemberian Orang Itu

"Tokyo Kota Yang Menakutkan" Katanya

Jawaban Yang Selama Ini Ku Cari Kuhentikan Saja

Tak Apa Walau Ada Kekurangan

Surya yang Memerah Tenggelam Diantara Gedung

Tangis Ku Coba Tuk Ku Tahan

Dinginnya Dipenghujung Hari Esok

Akankah Menuntun Ku Lagi?

Aku Hanya Bisa Pilih Yang Terbaik

Sebanyak Yang Aku Tau

Yui_Tokyo

**OWARI**

* * *

Huah..akhirnya slesei nih fic pertama di ffn..:3 Bagi para senpai n reader yang baca, tolong kasih saran ya... Review pleasee... Yang review aku kasih (˘⌣˘)ε˘`) deh..XXD Arigatou.. Once again..review please...(˘⌣˘)ε˘`)

Haha..fic repost saya. semoga menghibur.


End file.
